General combat ability
In addition to any special abilities they may have access to, all combat entities have access to a set of general combat abilities. Despite their name, these abilities may be used outside of combat, but their primary utility is in combat. Grappling Lifting A character may pick up and carry an object with one hand weighing up to 60+Strength*7 pounds (approximately 27+Strength*3 kilograms) for several minutes before needing to put it down without suffering any adverse effects (other than its inability to use one of its hands, of course). While using both hands, the maximum weight of the object is increased to 125+Strength*15 pounds (approximately 57+Strength*7 kilograms) without slowing the character down. A character may lift up to 50 additional pounds, but will be slowed while doing so and will not be able to carry it for as long. A character may lift an object weighing up to 100+Strength*25 pounds (approximately 45+Strength*11 kilograms) from floor height and place it at head height a short distance away. Throwing Weapons designed specifically for throwing (i.e., that have the Thrown keyword), always have a maximum throwing distance equal to their specified maximum range and do not involve the general throwing ability. A combat entity may throw any object it is capable of lifting and carrying without being slowed (see previous section). Any such object is considered an improvised thrown weapon. According to DM discretion, taking into account the player's Strength and the weight of the object, the improvised thrown weapon will fall into one of three categories: * Heavy. Possesses the Strong keyword, has a range of 4+ tiles, an accuracy modifier of -2, and a 1d12 hit die. * Medium. Possesses the Prowessed keyword, has a range of 5+ tiles, an accuracy modifier of -1, and a 1d10 hit die. * Light. Possesses the Dextrous keyword, has a range of 6+ tiles, an accuracy modifier of 0, and a 1d8 hit die. When throwing objects that occupy one or more tiles, all entities in the object's destination tile(s) are subjected to an area attack. Regardless of the success of the attack, all entities that are not killed as a result of this area attack that are able to shift up to 1 tile into an unoccupied adjacent tile. All other entities must vacate the tiles occupied by the object after it is thrown as soon as they are able to do so. Charging tiles (this movement does not trigger attacks of opportunity) }} Stealth (Under reconstruction) Stealth, unlike the other general combat abilities, is not used as its own action but rather as an enhancement to other actions. When a foe is unaware of an attacking entity, it always grants that entity combat advantage. Stealth is the ability entities use to keep foes unaware of their presence or location, thus increasing offensive ability while making it difficult for foes to counterattack. An entity is considered to be stealthed (see Abnormal status effects) if no foes are immediately aware of its presence. While stealthed, it has combat advantage against its foes. Movement, attacking, or otherwise making noise or movements requires that the entity make a roll to determine whether it remains stealthed. This roll is the entity's Dexterity minus the result of a d10 roll and can be modified to suit the situation at the DM's discretion. If this result is ever less than 0, the entity loses the stealthed status. Stealth roll: Dexterity - d10 + Situational modifiers ≥ 0 An entity can regain the stealthed status by spending a full turn in a location such that no foes are able to discern the entity's exact location. During this turn, actions that would incur a roll to retain the stealthed status will incur this roll, and if any such rolls fail, the entity will not regain the stealthed status. Acrobatics An entity can use Acrobatics to traverse some sort of obstacle, e.g. to climb or descend a rough or sloped wall, or to jump across a gap. Misdirection First Aid Insight The first Insight check of an encounter is a minor action. All subsequent checks require a move action. Category:Abilities